


Don't Die

by CirrusGrey



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: "The words haunted her dreams and nightmares."





	Don't Die

**Author's Note:**

> So this is, like... REALLY short. I don't know, I couldn't think of a way to extend it.

_ “Don't die.” _

The words haunted her dreams and nightmares. They never changed, though the voice that spoke them did. One night, an awkward mumble in a soft Irish brogue. The next, a snarl of desperation twisting a gentle Southern drawl into something harsh and fierce. 

_ “Don't die." _

And despite everything that had happened, she was still alive. Despite Remnants and Darquesse and the Black Cleaver, she had managed to keep her promise. They hadn't. 


End file.
